


Jobs

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Career, Bandori Rarepair Week, Bandori Rarepair Week 2020, F/F, Future Fic, Musicians, Secret Relationship, Songwriting, alternative universe- chisato is the bassist of roselia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: “Part time lover, full time musician?”No hesitation was needed when Yukina held the hand Chisato offered her.
Relationships: Minato Yukina/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786267
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Jobs

**Author's Note:**

> i love roselia!chisato and i want everyone to know

Being professional was something both Yukina and Chisato were good at. Being in a secret relationship while in the same band, working together 24/7, wasn’t exactly something most people would manage. They were musicians who took their jobs seriously; no one would doubt that Yukina’s main relationship was her career or that the bass was Chisato’s oldest love. 

But no one considered that one could love more than one thing. After the last note was played, Chisato’s skilled fingers were dedicated to her bandmate’s hair strands and neck, and Yukina’s voice after every performance was sweetened by the softness of the bassist’s name, pronounced more fondly than anyone would guess that the vocalist was able to. 

No one wondered why Yukina and Chisato had so many songwriting sessions, neither did they find it strange that the both of them had written so many love songs, when they’d never seemed interested in romance. Everyone would assume that the two most dedicated members of the band wanted to challenge themselves, exploring the fields of what they didn’t know, and that all the time they spent together was because of Roselia’s well being.

No one seemed to find it strange that, despite never being in love, Yukina and Chisato describe the feeling of passion most deeply and accurately. They were just talented like that, they’d think. 

It wasn’t a lie that both women were spectacularly good at songwriting; but their special talent for love songs, though, wasn’t purely something they’d been born with or read in books; not that they’d admit that, of course. 

Upon the arrival to the apartment they shared, Yukina and Chisato would become different people. Still recognizable as themselves, but fully and undoubtedly in love. To the whole world, they were cold: focused on their careers, always putting the others on the line, logical and calculist. They were the brains to the other’s hearts. They were ice, but around each other, they’d melt.

“I love you,” Yukina would say. “But I love music, too. My career…”

And Chisato would interrupt, with a smile in the corner of her lips. “Why do we have to choose? I don’t like a world where I have to choose between you and my bass.” The Shirasagi offered her hand to Yukina, like business partners do. “Part time lover, full time musician?”

No hesitation was needed when Yukina held the hand Chisato offered her.


End file.
